Tales of Symphonia Truth or Dare Show with a Twist
by Blaze the fire dragon demon
Summary: (Yes this what you think it is.)Welcome to Tales of Symphonia-Truth or Dare show where you, the reader,(torment) I mean give dares to your favourtie Tos and Tos:dotw charcters! And you the readers might even see a prank war. Come along down to studio and manison. And see what all the fuss is about. ( This is in story format. More details inside.)


**Tales of Symphonia Truth or Dare Show with a Twist.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. But I do own Blackfire, Nightwing, Illusion, and Starwing.**

Me and Nightwing were walking towards studio from the mansion. Aparetly the cameras in the mansion were acting up do to an unknown force. ( Me and Nightwing are 5 ft 5 in. The only difference between me and Nightwing, is that I have red eyes, and long brown hair and I wear a red t shirt and black jeans. Nightwing has blue eyes, and long silver hair and wears a white t shirt and red jeans.) As we got closer to the studio doors, I notice worry look on Nightwing face and she notice a worry look on my face.

" What's the matter Nightwing?" I ask.

" I'm worry about Blackfire accidently summon the wrong contestants and what about you ? Why are you so worry about anyway?" Nightwing ask.

" I would not worry about Blackfire accidently summon the wrong contestants. I'm just worry about Illusion and Starwing not getting the studio ready and not having the supplies for the prank wars."

" I hope your right about Blackfire, Blaze. And I'm worry about Illusion and Starwing as well."

When we got to studio doors, we saw Illusion and Starwing standing outside the doors waiting for us to return from the problem at the mansion. Starwing had his camera with him and when Starwing saw me and Nightwing comeing he turn on the camera and started to flim. ( Both Illusion and Starwing 5ft 4in, Illusion wear a white t shirt and jeans with short brown hair and midnight blue eyes and Starwing wear a midnight blue t shirt and a lotaus blue color jeans and with short red hair and ice blue eyes.)

" Illusion why are you and Starwing waiting outside and should you be finishing setting up right now. Did Blackfire summon the contestants yet and did you guys get supplies for the prank wars ? " I ask.

" Me and Starwing are finish setting up. And no, Blackfire did sumon the contestants. I think Blackfire was waiting for you to return to summon the contestants and yes we got the supplies for the prank wars." Illusion said.

" Did you fix the cameras in the mansion ? " Starwing ask, with a coneran look on his face.

" Yes, we did mange to fix the cameras in the mansion." Nightwing said.

" Good. Then lets go then."

We all nodded and walk through the studio doors. When we got to the stage. We could see that the arm chairs were set in a circle and right in the middle of the floor a big black X on a trap door. I sat in the middle arm chair follow by Illusion, Starwing , and Nightwing on my left. As soon as Blackfire saw me. He immditely summon all of the contestants backstage . The casts are : Lloyd, Noishe, Colette, Zelos, Mithos, Anna, Emil, Marta, Yuan, Martel, Presea, Regal, and Sheena. ( Blackfire is 5ft 4in wears a blue t shirt and black jeans and has blue eyes and short silver hair).

Before the casts came out on stage Blackfire explain to them why they there and explain the rules to them . You could heard the shock reaction of the casts.

I got up and walk to the middle of the stage.

"Welcome to Tales of Symphonia Truth or Dare Show with a Twist. I'm your host Blaze the fire dragon demon. But you call me Blaze for short. My Oc's Illusion, Staarwing, Blackfire, and Nightwing help me around the studio.**The rules are**: We accept 4 truths or dares letters per episodes/chapters and the truth or dares can be yaoi or can send your truth or dares by pm accept T rated or under truths or dares only. That includes yaoi and yuri too. And any of the contestants back out of their dares. They go into the Cave of Terror. We change what we put in the Cave of Terror. Every couple episodes we do a prank war and also add a new contestant every six episodes . And also each contestants has a video camera in their room , so they tell us about what they think about each episode." I said.

Starwing turn off the camera.

After we stop recording. Blackfire came from backstage. He ask me for the list of rooms for each person: Lloyd and Noishe in room 13. Zelos in room in room 14. Genis in room 15. Colette in room 10. Kratos and Anna in room 11 and they both have their own bathrooms. Regal in room 17. Sheena in room 16. Marta in room 9. Emil in room 8. Presea in room 12. Mithos in room 18. Yuan and Martel in room 19 and both Yuan and Martel have their own bathrooms . The mansion the group is sleeping in, is right next to studio. The boys sleep on the second floor and have one bathroom. And the girls on the first floor with their own bathroom. Me, Illusion, Nightwing, Blackfire, and Starwing live in the studio.

"Before we go to bed. Illusion can you make sure wake the group up before me ? "

" Sure. How do want me to wake them up?" Illusion ask.

" Any way you want. "

" Ok." Illusion said with a evil simile

" Why do you want Illusion to wake up the group before you ?" Nightwing ask.

" I tend to over sleep some time. And I won't to be able to wake them up."

" Ok. And good night everyone." Nightwing said.

Everyone said good night and went to their rooms.

** Lloyd camera: **

**1.) All truth or dares must be sent to me by PM only. Don't reveiw to put forward truths / dares. PM only.**

**2.) No M rated truths or dares allowed.**

**3.) I will accept the first four users who PM me truths or dares. It doesn't matter how many truths you send me; however I will only use the truth/dares sent in by the first four users.**

**4.) Yaoi and yuri are allowed ( T rated only).**

**5.) The prank wars will start every two episode..**

**See you next episode when I start getting truths or dares. **

**Update: I will put a poll up for charcters you want in the show. I need three more letters**


End file.
